


where your heart lies, i will be waiting

by kat_writes_stuff



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, as an in depth character i mean, but yeah!! he's in love!! but is very unsure of how to proceed!!, heavy might be a bit ooc because this is my first time writing him, not a big focus on soldierspy, spy and medic are his wingmen, this is so wordy jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_writes_stuff/pseuds/kat_writes_stuff
Summary: Heavy is feeling strange. He's felt strange for a while now. It started out small, sharing small jokes with each other while polishing off their alcohol. Then it started to expand outside their drinking, to sharing their favourite books and poets, comparing their weapons and bragging about kills after rounds. Then Heavy started to feel funny. The looks they shared, the small moments of intimacy they had. And that smile. That damned smile.This man was going to be the death of him.
Relationships: Demoman/Heavy (Team Fortress 2), Soldier/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. to dream of things that aren't yours

Let it be known that Heavy was not a man who overthinks.

Contrary to his stature and demeanor, Heavy liked settling things logically and rationally. When he could not use guns, he found using his brain to be a satisfactory substitute to handling conflict. That's why he honed on his skills in his younger days and obtained a doctorate in Russian Literature. There were situations that words and critical thinking could get him out of that guns and brute strength simply couldn't.

But this was a different situation entirely.

Even now, after the sun had set and as the dying bonfire crackled weakly in the fire pit, Heavy struggled to find the right words to say. The right words to escape this situation. 

The situation in question was slumped on him, mumbling incoherently between snores. Clearly he had enjoyed himself during the little party the team decided to have to celebrate their week of victories at 2Fort. Normally Heavy liked these kind celebrations, the alcohol, the bragging, the camaraderie being forged by the flames of the bonfire they sat around, it was a perfect way to celebrate their win against BLU.

But somewhere, and Heavy didn't know exactly where, things started to go off the rails.

It started small. Cheeky comments they shot at each other in the locker room regarding their weapons or kill counts, comments that never had any bite to them. Then they started to get closer, sharing jokes and stories about growing up in their home countries which were both chilly places. Heavy had made a joke about visiting his home country to prove to them that it was nothing compared to the winters in Russia. 

He had accepted the offer readily, almost seriously even. Their straightforward manner was so surprising it managed to make Heavy stop in his tracks.

Maybe that was where everything started. The way he had been so ready to accept Heavy into his home with little hesitation, the grin he had as he teased Heavy about the red that had settled on his cheeks, their eye glinting mischievously. It became too much for the normally composed Russian, who had to excuse himself to his room to catch his breath.  Everything that happened after that day was a blur. All he could think about was their smile, their laugh, and a single brown eye looking at Heavy in a way that made his stomach turn and his head dizzy from overthinking.

And now they're here, with only Demo's body to warm Heavy up while the cold desert winds swept past them like a pair of scissors against their skin. Nobody else was out here, everyone else had retired to bed after an intense night of partying. It was just Heavy and Demo, alone in the desert.

Heavy didn't know what to do. What to say. How to act. How to get as far away as possible from the Scot until he could finally breathe. Words in Russian and English swirled around his head in a chaotic whirlwind of thoughts until he could take no more of it.  His arm he moved first, to gently push the snoring Demo off of him so that he could stand. And then with the same care he would show while cleaning Sasha, Heavy scooped up the demolitions expert as easily as scooping up a kitten, and he started to trudge back into base.  As he climbed up the stairs, he struggled to keep his face straight ahead and not just stare down at Demoman's face, lest he got so spaced out he accidentally dropped the man.

He didn't realise it until he stepped in, but it was the first time he had actually been inside Demoman's room. And it was a lot cleaner than he had expected. From the way Engineer complained about the state of the workroom he shared with Demo and how things would constantly go missing or get misplaced, Heavy would only assume the Scotsman's room would match the chaotic state of the workroom. But apparently not.

Heavy set Demoman down on the slightly wrinkled bed, making sure his head was properly elevated and that his boots were off and that he was tucked into the blanket to be kept warm and toasty throughout the night.  As he tucked Demo in, Heavy let himself indulge a little and snuck a glance at the Scot's face. He has a nice face, he thought as a smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. Demo's face was perfectly symmetrical, bar the missing eye. He had cheekbones that could carve through marble and full lips that looked and probably felt pillow-soft. 

Heavy quite liked the way he looked now. Calm and quiet, with the light of the moon drawing attention to the handsome face shaped from the rugged terrain of the Scottish Highlands. But he looked just as good on the battlefield, Heavy mused, cheering his teammates on with a bellow as he sets off a well placed sticky bomb trap with glee and bloodlust glinting in his eye. Both sides of him were good, but it was almost refreshing seeing this rare, calmer side of him.  Was this what Spy experiences with his own lover? Getting to know the softer, more tender side of Soldier as well as his boisterous side? If so, it wasn't an experience Heavy was adverse to. In fact, he was certain he was—

Heavy paused and blinked, realising his hand had been halfway to cupping Demo's cheek. Immediately the Russian drew back, his own cheeks flushed red with shame. What the hell was he doing?

He had to leave, now. 

Taking care not to make the floorboards creak, Heavy hurried out of the room and back to his own quarters, swearing under his breath while desperately willing the redness on his cheeks to go down.  He went to bed feeling miserable, and his head more clouded than before. He was torn between being furious at himself, and being confused. On one hand, how could he have overstepped his boundaries like that? He wasn't normally like this, so what the _hell_ had that been all about?  On the other hand, why did he stop? What snapped him out of his daydream? What force stopped him from closing the few inches between his hand and Demo's face? 

What was he so scared of?

The answer would not come to him so soon, but before he closed his eyes, Heavy made a note to see Spy the next day. As dumbfounded as he was, he needed to talk to someone about it, and Spy would surely understand him.

With that Heavy fell into an uneasy sleep, plagued with dreams about sharp cheekbones, warm brown skin, and pillow-soft lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this entire fic is just that one line from Heavy where he goes: *Heavy voice* huh... Heavy feel funny...


	2. a helping hand, emerging from cigarette smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy goes to certain Frenchman for help, and he does help, in his own sappy, French way.

Two sharp, almost hurried knocks on Spy's door roused him out of his midday wine drinking and smoking and he went to open the door, muttering under his breath. He let the door part slowly, smoke fumes billowing out the gap as though it was a door opening to a villain's lair.  When he saw who was on the other side, he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"I thought our chess game was next week mon ami," Spy said, opening the door a little wider.  "Unless, you've decided to challenge me to an impromptu chess match thinking I'll be caught off guard and will falter, then I assure you mon ami, if this is a challenge I will not lose as easily as last time."

"I need your help, Spy," Heavy said, voice low to avoid being overheard. "Have been dealing with some personal problems. I was hoping you could help."

Something in Spy's eyes softened, but disappeared just as fast as it appeared. He shrugged, trying to look nonchalant, "Hmm. I suppose, since I'm not doing anything currently, I could help you. You're lucky it's the weekend and I'm in a good mood."

"Spasibo." Heavy murmured, ducking to avoid hitting his head against the door frame as he stepped into Spy's smoking room. He stood rooted by the door, unsure of what to do.

"Well don't just stand around, sit down, and tell me all about your troubles mon ami." Spy said, closing the door behind him. Heavy muttered an apology and sat himself down on the vintage armchair in front of the fireplace. Spy took the seat directly opposite him, and poured the Russian a glass of wine. Heavy picked it up, holding the dainty glass with his comically large hands.

"Hmm, you look absolutely _awful_ mon ami," Spy started, giving Heavy a scrutinizing look. "Bad dreams, I'm assuming?"

Heavy nodded.  "And I'm assuming these dreams you've been having are about matters pertaining to your problem?"

Heavy nodded again, hesitant.

"Well, I can't help you if you won't tell me what it is that's bothering you. Is it something to do with home? Do you require a favour, perhaps? Someone you need dead or mutilated?"

"Nyet, home is fine. Is something else. Something more personal."

The events from last night began to replay in Heavy's mind and he could feel his cheeks heating up again. Spy, never one to miss a reaction, unconscious or not, cocked an eyebrow upwards.  "You wouldn't happen to be having troubles with... _romance_ , are you?" 

Spy had the beginnings of a smirk on his face and it made Heavy want to run and hide. Actually, he was just outright smirking. That was worse.

"My, my, I never thought I'd see the day!" Spy cooed when Heavy didn't respond, clearly enjoying himself.  "The strong, stoic ,Heavy Weapon's Guy coming to me for love advice? I'm absolutely flattered mon ami! I would call for a celebration, but I'm not that crass as to celebrate your obvious suffering."

"Speak word of this to anyone and Heavy will break your little body."

"And who will help you with your problem then? Certainly not my broken little body," Spy scoffed as he snubbed out his cigarette to take a sip of wine. "I'm just shocked you even managed to find a woman who met your standards, considering how you—"

"It's not a woman." Heavy blurted out before he could stop himself. Silence. Spy's eyebrows were raised so high they almost disappeared under his mask

"I see," there was a sudden change in Spy's tone, "is this your first crush on another man or—"

"Nyet."

"Hmm. Well, you know that the rest of the team would support you either way. Most of them could hardly care about who you liked. Soldier and I certainly understand how you feel. So know that you do not need to feel alienated in this team, mon ami."

"How does it work? You and Soldier I mean. Does he not drive you crazy with loud American antics?" Heavy asked, genuinely curious. 

The team had been fairly neutral towards the whole 'Spy dating Soldier' affair. It came as a shock that elegant and snooty Spy was in a relationship with someone who once ate expired mayonnaise out of a jar with a stick, but after the initial shock the team just got used to it being weird. In the end everyone either congratulated the couple or minded their own business. Except for Scout. There was a lot of screaming from Scout. 

"Oh, definitely," Spy said cheerfully, "There are things we disagree on, things he does that drive me mad, things I do that drive him mad. We have our squabbles, but we always resolve them amicably."

"Soldier has a soft side, then?"

"Yes, but don't tell him I said that. He will insist that he is nothing but tough and overflowing with masculinity, but he has his quiet moments too," Spy let out a soft sigh.  "It's unusual watching him go from an obnoxiously loud man to a tender one, but he does it for me. He doesn't like being quiet, but he knows I value sharing quiet moments with him, so he does it anyway. And I love him very much for that."

The way Spy spoke about Soldier, the way his eyes glazed over slightly as though dreaming about him, the small smile that twitched at the corner of his mouth, the actions were all too familiar to Heavy and he felt his heart skip a beat.

"But that's enough out of me," Spy said as he took another sip of his wine, going from sappy to composed in a split second. "This man who has captured your heart, he doesn't happen to be one of our teammates, is he?"

“I would prefer not to say.” 

Spy made an amused noise, “I see. Since you already know the team could care less about your sexuality, what’s stopping you from being with your crush? You aren’t scared of being turned away are you?”

Why _was_ he scared? He was over six feet tall and weighed over a hundred kilograms, he kills people everyday for a living. He’s not supposed to be scared.  But he was scared of things becoming different. A change in their routine, like a wrench in the gears. Being turned away wasn’t what scares him. It was the possibility of losing his friend, and everything else that came with their friendship.

Being in love with Demo meant losing their monthly sharing of their favourite books and poets. It meant losing their time in the locker room, bragging about kills and comparing weapons. It meant losing all the times he shared drinks with the Scot over a roaring fire while they belted out drinking songs in Russian and Gaelic. Being in love means the chance of losing all that and more.

Spy lit himself another cigarette, patiently waiting for the Russian to gather his thoughts. Even now the expression on Heavy’s face spoke of an invisible battle in his mind, the struggle to make sense of his predicament, and how to proceed. 

Oh well, Spy thought as he exhaled a cloud of smoke, he had all day anyways.

“ _I think_ ,” Heavy started, switching to Russian to communicate better, “ _the repercussions of my yearning are too severe so I do not feel like I should act on my feelings. I would use logic to navigate out of this situation, but if the problem involves the heart, I have more trouble figuring out how to settle things in a way that does not have adverse consequences._ ”

Spy nodded thoughtfully, “ _So you are scared of the repercussions. I’m assuming they are losing your friendship with this person? "_

“ _I do not get scared. I would just find it... regrettable to have our friendship be ruined by my unwanted feelings_.”

“ _Ah, but you see mon ami,_ ” Spy twirled the wine glass in his hand for dramatic effect, “ _how exactly do you know that your feelings are unwanted?"_

Heavy shrugged. “No one ever wants Heavy. Has been this way since I was young. There will always be someone more handsome or less scary than me. Is no big surprise.”

“How horrible. I cannot believe you would ever say such things about yourself,” Spy sighed as he set his glass down and leaned forward to stare Heavy directly in the eyes.

“Listen to me Mikhail,” there was a fire in Spy’s eyes that made Heavy squirm in his seat. Spy's tone was almost harsh as he continued, “You are not a senseless brute undeserving of love. You are an intelligent and kind man, and anybody would be lucky to have you. Those people who chose others over you are clearly either blind or in need of a brain transplant.”

“But—”

“No buts! People who look at you and only see a brutish man are imbeciles. And if you look at yourself and see someone incapable of being loved then you are an imbecile as well. If I am capable of loving a man who keeps a platoon of rabid raccoons and struts around in public naked and slathered in honey, then surely our teammate would be capable of loving someone like you. ”

Spy suddenly grabbed Heavy’s hand, making the bigger man jump. The next words he said were much calmer, “We all deserve love, why, it’s the very best part of being alive. So trust me when I say take the leap, mon ami. The heart is a strong thing, and when it gets hurt, it’s not completely unfixable. Anything that happens next, you do it for you, and you do it for love. Because you, Mikhail, are _loved_.”

Spy gave the top of Heavy’s hand a gentle pat and flashed a small smile before leaning back into his chair. Heavy sat back as well, the cogs in his head turning. He was… loved? Loved. It was such an unusual thing to think of. Back in Russia he never concerned himself with dating, he was either far too busy studying or fleeing capture from the KGB. Love. That was what he felt when he was with Demo, the warm tingling feeling that starts at his toes and flows to the rest of his body, warming him up in unspeakable ways. Heavy has read many poems about love in his time, was this the kind of feeling they talked about? The whirlwind in his head had calmed ever so slightly at the thought, and Heavy's own soul seemed to sigh with him. 

“Thank you, Spy,” Heavy said quietly, “Heavy will not forget this. Thank you.”

Spy waved him off, but continued to smirk. “Oh, it’s nothing really. I am French after all, we are good at these things. I don’t mean to hurry you but it’s best you leave now. Soldier will no doubt be storming his way here for our midday smoke and he will be most upset if I am with company.”

“I HEARD MY NAME! Who has called me?” Not even a second later and the man in question burst through the doors with a yell. The American stomped over to Heavy and waved a pack of Cuban cigars in front of him in a threatening manner, “You! You best not be fraternizing with Spy while I was gone, commie! If you want him you’ll have to pry him from my cold dead hands!”

“Soldier, mon beau, don’t threaten Heavy,” Spy sighed. “We were merely talking. He is already leaving.”

“Da. Am leaving now,” he stood up and waved goodbye to Spy, “I would never steal Spy from you anyways. He is not my type.”

Soldier let out a scandalised gasp. “WHAT!? You better drop and give me fifty, comrade! Spy is the bravest, most wonderful maggot of the lot! He is beauty! He is grace! He is so beautiful, the _only_ thing more beautiful than him is AMERICA! Say you're sorry!” 

“ _Soldier_ ,” Spy said sternly, “Leave Heavy alone. Come and share the cigars with me, I could use a smoke.”

Soldier grumbled something unintelligible but stood to the side to let Heavy pass. He then plopped himself down on the same seat Heavy sat in, making an ‘I’m watching you’ gesture at Heavy before lighting a cigar for Spy. It was unusual, watching Spy chide Soldier half-heartedly as they shared cigars under the dim light of the room. It was love, Heavy realised, the way Spy chuckled softly and placed a hand over Soldier’s, the way Soldier seemed to melt under Spy’s touch as he replied in low murmurs, this was their way of showing love to each other.

Heavy closed the door behind him with a soft ‘snick’ and decided to head to the kitchen for a snack. As he walked he decided he had to visit one more person before talking to Demoman, and he promised himself that he would do it tomorrow and face Demo afterwards. Immediately the first person who popped into his mind was Medic. Medic was logical, brutally honest, and the closest thing Heavy had as a best friend. And he would no doubt support Heavy, even if he was the impatient type. So Medic it is. He would visit Medic tomorrow and afterwards when he confronts Demo, Heavy would take the leap. For himself, and for love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might write a short fic about how soldier and spy got together solely because I absolutely love soldierspy


	3. take the leap and i will be there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy seeks out Medic for a last-minute pep talk before he confronts the man haunting his dreams. And Medic helps, in his own enthusiastic, not-French, very German way.

Heavy woke up feeling tense and jittery, and he remained tense and jittery all throughout breakfast and washing up. He almost bumped into the showerhead when he walked into the shower and had jolted when the toaster went off at breakfast, earning laughter from Scout who had, unfortunately, been sitting next to him and saw everything.  Heavy would have cuffed him over the head if it weren't for a certain someone smiling at him from across the room, quietly sipping from a mug of coffee as he exchanged small talk with a groggy Sniper. Torn between scowling and smiling back, Heavy snatched up his mug of tea and left to find Medic.

Medic had skipped breakfast in favour of experimenting on a recent shipment of _something_. No one knew what it was, but the package came in bloody and it had no return address so clearly it wasn't anything good. 

"Good morning Doktor," Heavy greeted as he pushed past the Infirmary doors. "Heavy did not bring breakfast unfortunately."

Medic waved him off without turning around to face Heavy, his attention solely focused on the bloody mass sitting on the table in front of him. Every so often a squeak would emit from the mass and Medic would snap at it to shut up, digging his tools deeper into it. In the corner Archimedes watched on, no doubt hoping to burrow himself into the mass when Medic wasn't looking.

"Oh it's no worries, mein freund. I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment so you'll have to excuse me," the German said, picking up his bonesaw and bringing it down onto the mass forcefully, sending blood everywhere. The mass let out a horrible squeal as it got cut in half and Heavy had to turn away in case his breakfast decided to make a reappearance on the floor.

"Ach, be quiet you! The sooner I do this the better it is for me."

"Uh, Doktor, what are you doing exactly?"

"Oh, it's nothing that concerns you Heavy. In fact you really shouldn't know what I'm doing, the less people who know the better. I can't have my friends thrown in jail for my crimes, ja?" Medic replied jovially, bringing his bonesaw down a second time and letting out a 'tsk' when the mass produced a painful scream.  Heavy just kept facing the wall, sipping his tea and hoping that Medic would finish his experiment soon. After a while he heard Medic growl, "Gott im Himmel, this is getting no where." He heard the sound of something being scraped off the table and the door of the fridge opening and closing. Heavy finally turned his head around, relieved that Medic was finished.

"So then, Heavy, what brings you to the Infirmary today? Just dropping by for a chat? Or perhaps you'd like me to give you a check up?" Medic grinned, clapping his hands together. The blood splattered across his vest, hands, and glasses did little to soothe Heavy's nerves.

"Or perhaps you had to talk to me about your little predicament involving Herr Demoman?"

Heavy's eyes went wide with shock before narrowing. "You were gossiping with Spy?"

"Well, ja, he was worried about you so naturally he told me everything that happened. Oh don't give me that look Heavy, you and I both know it would have been faster for Spy to tell me everything."

"I thought teammates would do better than to gossip and spread secrets with other teammates," Heavy muttered moodily. "How did you know it was Demoman? I never told Spy."

"Ah now _that_ was something I deduced on my own."

Heavy frowned, bemused. "I did not think I was so obvious with my yearning." 

The German let out a short bark of laughter. "Oh mein freund, at this point it's rather clear that you are head-over-heels for Demoman. I'm more surprised that no one else knew." At that moment Archimedes flew over from his corner and settled on Heavy's shoulder, preening his blood-stained feathers.

"You've been so tense lately mein freund, I had half a mind to call you in and operate on you to find out what was wrong. The suspense was killing me! But no, from the way you look at Herr Demoman and the way he looks at you, it's clear something is going on between you two."

"Even if he looks at me, I do not know if it is a friendly look or something else," Heavy said, stroking the top of Archimedes' head gently. "Doktor, I'm not sure what to say to him and what to do. Spy said to 'take the leap', but it feels risky."

Medic thought about this for a moment. "Have you heard of Søren Kierkegaard? He was the one who came up with the expression 'leap of faith'. Of course, he was using it as a metaphor for religion not love, hence the 'faith' part. But the whole point, mein freund, is to believe in something intangible. Something that cannot be proved. _That_ is what taking a leap for love is about."

"I understand Doktor, but something that cannot be proven… it is a scary thought. I do not like to waste my time dealing with things that are irrational."

Medic threw his hands into the air. "That's the problem with you, Heavy. You think too much! Love is not something to over think! It is something you do in the spur of the moment, when the tension between two people is running high. Love is not meant to be cross-examined like Literature. You are thinking too much like a Literature student and less like a human.

Heavy shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "Cannot help it, Doktor. Heavy worked hard for doctorate."

"Yes, yes, we know, but the point is you need to be spontaneous! The best thing about love is that it hits you when you least expect it, like when I used my bonesaw to chop up my experiment. _Spontaneous!"_ He clapped a bloody hand down on Heavy's shoulder, grinning from ear to ear. "So go and profess your love to him right this instant! And if he says no, well, I could always use a new eye and liver for my collection." Medic said as he grasped Heavy's hand and pulled him up from the seat. Archimedes flitted down to Medic's shoulder and let out an encouraging coo.

"Now go Heavy! Go and love, mein freund! Go and be human!" Medic cheered, dragging a stammering Heavy towards the doors and shoving him out before he could protest. " _Schnell!_ Don't keep him waiting!"

And with that, the Infirmary doors swung shut and Heavy was left alone in the hallway, feeling more confused than before.

Spontaneous? How spontaneous was spontaneous? What was considered spontaneous? Should he buy roses? Get him a gift? A new gun? Should he buy him a ring?

No, no, no. Medic said _not_ to over think. That's what he kept doing and it made him miserable. He had to do this spontaneously, and what was more spontaneous than charging into action without a plan? Heavy readied himself, taking a deep breath, before marching to Demo's room determinedly.

* * *

The rapping of knuckles at his door made Demo snap out of his daydream and he scowled. Walking to his door, he threw it open with little ceremony.

"Who the _bloody_ hell—"

And then he was interrupted by the most peculiar sensation of warm lips pressed against his, and a hand pressed comfortingly against his side. Demo's muscles tensed instinctively, but when he realized who it was he felt his eye flutter close and he sighed into the kiss, putting a hand over the one on his waist. The scent of blood, something sterile, and that crisp book smell swirled around the Scot's head in an intoxicating scent cloud. And then it was over and it was just Heavy and Demo, alone in the hallway.

"I like you," Heavy says first, his eyes not quite meeting Demo's. "Have liked you for some time now. Do you feel the same?"

And Demo laughs. Clear as day and as bright as the sun, but soothing enough that Heavy feels his entire body relax. "You like me eh? I thought with all my flirting and staring I'd scare ya off. Guess not. Lucky me!"

"Flirting?"

"Och, don't tell me you didn't notice! The jokes? The staring? I didn't sit next to you Friday night by bloody coincidence. I invited you to come to Scotland with me for Christ's sake!"

"Oh." Heavy says. Because what else could he say really? His cheeks and ears flush red for what must be the tenth time this week and he turns away as Demo chuckles.

"It's fine lad, absolutely fine. Dinnae be ashamed. I'm glad." He says as he gives Heavy's hand a comforting squeeze. "I'm really glad."

Heavy turns back to face him and he smiles at the tender look Demo is giving him. His hand, his face, his heart, all of them felt warm and Heavy can't help but lean down and press his cheek against Demo's, giving him a small kiss by his ear. "Da. I am glad too. Was scared to lose friendship with you. But now I see everything turned out fine."

"Ach, you can't scare me away that easily, love. I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner and left you in the dark. I wasn't sure if I was scaring you away or enticing you. My flirtin' is a little rusty. But bloody hell that was one hell of a first kiss!"

"Heavy was trying to be spontaneous, am glad you liked it. What do we do next?"

"Spontaneous doesn’t even begin to describe it. We've got work tomorrow onwards, but I'm free next Saturday. How about drinks at the usual place?" Demo asked when Heavy pulled away. "I'll pay. It's only fair since you made the first move. I'll even walk you to my car and buy you a big bouquet of flowers." Demo winked cheekily before chuckling. He really _did_ look better this way, Heavy can't help but muse. Jovial without the bloodlust, carefree, and an open book. Heavy could imagine bright pink hearts floating around Demo's head as he looked up at Heavy with reverence. With love.

"I love you. So how about it, doll? Are you free for drinks next Saturday?"

And Heavy's heart, oh his heart, it could almost burst with how happy he is. He took the leap and things turned out better than he could ever hope. He is loved. Just like Spy said.

"Da," Heavy says as he cups Demo's face tenderly, smiling. "I am free." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! im sorry if the ending with demo and heavy was too short, everything else was so lengthy and i was getting impatient ahaha. big bang doesn't get half the love it deserves and i hope to write more one day to prove that it does, expect more demo content from me because i am simping for demo and i am simping HARD. kudos and comments appreciated! stay safe y'all


End file.
